<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Два веселых зайца by Dear_Al, WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387667">Два веселых зайца</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al'>Dear_Al</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021'>WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Челлендж [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Handmade, M/M, Photo, Toys, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, craft, hare - Freeform, image, sew, Игрушки, зайцы, хэндмэйд</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Жили у тети Бати два веселых зайца, один рыжий, другой белый, два веселых зайца.<br/>Гельбусозайцы ручной работы, наполнены любовью и магией. Ну и немного синтепоновой набивкой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Челлендж [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Два веселых зайца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cent">
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/82/f9/YjwyPi3y_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/44/3c/j2pFotnB_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/98/05/udAbnxk2_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/6f/30/c4BzP1Lz_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/8c/51/hHWAJKzg_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>